


Accidents

by Alices_Madness



Series: Adventures In Littlespace [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Damien is the best, Gen, I guess I have a thing for making my characters cry in the bathroom?, Ian is supportive and we love him, Is it from a bad prom experience?, Little!Shayne, M/M, Men Crying, Or have I just listened to Micheal in the bathroom one too many times?, Shayne dosen't know his own feelings, minor spelling fixes, no editing we die like the men we aren't, this was all written at like 1 am, who can say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Shayne was having a bad day. He woke up in a funky mood, and couldn't manage to shake it by the time he got to work. Everything seemed to go wrong, and he just felt off. He didn't feel right in his own body but he couldn't explain it. He just didn't feel right.Or, Shayne is a little messy up in the head and can't figure it out but Damien helps him regress and he feels better.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Adventures In Littlespace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing little Shayne! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> (Btw the onesie Shayne has is more like footie pjs where they have the feet on them and it has like that one long zipper that goes from one ankle all the way up? It's like those.)

Shayne was having a bad day. He woke up in a funky mood, couldn't manage to change it when he got to work, and now he had three different shoots. Everything seemed to go wrong, and he just felt off. He didn't feel right in his own body but he couldn't explain it. He just didn't feel right. When they finally broke for lunch, he went with Courtney and Noah to pick up everybody's Chipotle orders. When they got back and were handing out food, but as Shayne reached into the bag to pull out to container of salsa left in there, someone bumped into him from behind, and he spilled it all over himself. He stared down at his shirt, now covered in the dipping sauce. He felt burning tears prick his eyes, but he didn't know why. He knew it wasn't on purpose, it wasn't even that bad. He was able to just wipe it off, it wouldn't stain, but he couldn't help it as tears filled his eyes. He hadn't turned around to see who had done it, but whoever it was, he didn't want them to overreact just because he was. He quickly ducked his head, rushing away as the tears began to fall. He quickly found the bathroom, and locked himself in a bathroom stall, trying his hardest to stop crying. He sat there on the floor for a few minutes, trying to stop the tears, and just as they were finally stopping, the door opened.

"Shayne? Kimmy told me she bumped into you and you just ran off. She didn't mean to, you know? She's sorry," He heard Damien call.

"Yeah, I know," He mumbled, wiping at his eyes. He heard footsteps walk over to the stall.

"You okay?" Damien lowered his voice, as though he was trying to be a little secret about it, though they were alone in a bathroom. Shayne thought for a minute. No, he wasn't okay. Not in the slightest. He couldn't make heads or tails of his feelings at all, and he didn't want to be feeling like this, but he couldn't stop.

"Unlock the door for me?" He asked. Shayne reached up, unlocked the stall door and pushed it open.

"Come here," Damien opened his arms and he quickly obliged, crawling over and letting Damien wrap his arms around him. He couldn't stop it as the tears started again, burying his head in Damien's shoulder. He knew he was getting salsa on his shirt, and he hoped he didn't care too much. Shayne curled up tighter, clutching onto Damien. Damien, ever the best, just held on tighter, letting him cry. After a while, the tears finally slowed. Shayne pulled back, wiping his eyes.

"Damien?" He asked, looking up at him. Damien knew the look in his eyes and smiled.

"You feeling small?" Shayne just nodded. Damien smiled and pulled him close one last time before getting up. He helped Shayne to his feet and helped him up onto the counter.

"You wanna go home, or stay here and hang out?" He just shrugged, looking down and swinging his feet.

"Well let's get you cleaned up a little bit, and we can go ask Ian what he wants to do, okay?" Shayne nodded. Ian was one of the only ones Shayne had told about this side of himself. Him, Damien, Noah, and Courtney. Damien helped wipe off the salsa that was still stuck to both their shirts now, and when they were clean, helped Shayne down. He took his hand and led him down the halls to the shooting area.

"I'll go get Ian, stay here, alright?" Shayne nodded. Damien left, entering the shooting area to find their boss. As Shayne waited, he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Wes walking down the hall.

"Hey, Shayne. You see Damien anywhere? I need to talk to him." He nodded.

"Okay, sweet. Do you know where he is now?" Wes ventured.

"Finding Ian," He mumbled.

"You okay? You're not acting like yourself,"

"Fine, just a little off," he shrugged, silently begging Wes would go away. All he wanted was to be home watching the little mermaid, curled up with his footie pjs and favorite blankie in Damien's arms. He was trying his hardest not to start sucking his thumb while he stood there waiting in the hallway for Damien to come back.

"Okay, I don't believe you, but sure," Wes finally walked away, and after just a second or two more, the door finally opened and Damien walked out, followed by Ian.

"You wanna talk in my office?" He asked. Shayne looked to Damien, and Damien nodded.

"Seems better than right here,"

"True, come on." They all walked to Ian's office, Damien discreetly taking Shayne's hand and leading him. Ian closed the door behind them all and proceeded to dog through his desk drawers for something. He didn't say anything until he had successfully retrieved a well-worn coloring book and a few crayons, handing them to Shayne. Shayne lit up, taking the materials and laying out of the floor to get to work. While he worked, the (mentally speaking) adults discussed the course of action.

"I don't want to force him to be big, that never leaves him feeling good. But we can't have him in these sketches if he's in his headspace." Ian pondered.

"I can take him back to our place and come back here for the rest of the day. He knows the rules in the house, what not to touch, all that. I'd feel comfortable calling Meghan and seeing if she'd be willing to make sure he doesn't burn the place down for the next 4 or so hours." Damien explained.

"That seems like the safest option, considering we have a lot more expensive equipment here than at your guy's place. Are you sure you don't want to take the rest of the day off and hang out with him? Didn't seem like he was in the greatest of headspaces before he slipped."

"I gotta be here-"

"Don't give me that. You know I care about you guys first. We always have a backup video saved in case these don't finish getting filmed today. You need to go and just hang out for a little bit. I'm gonna order you too. And I'm your boss so you can't say no." Damien sighed, laughing a little. Why was Ian his boss again?

"Fine." He relented. He knew this was the right call anyway, but he didn't want to let everybody down.

"Okay. I'll go tell them that Shayne got sick and you left to help him feel better. Sound believable?" Ian asked.

"Believable enough. And if Noah or Courtney asks, you can just tell them the truth, they know." Damien informed him. They stayed there for a few minutes more, in comfortable silence, until the sound of tearing paper filled the room. Damien looked down to see Shayne pulling out the page he had been coloring.

"Can I see what you colored?" He asked, but Shayne shook his head.

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh. Secret," He stated, before crawling over to Ian's desk and putting it in front of its owner. Ian picked it up, unfolding it.

"Aww, Shayne that's beautiful!" Ian told him. Shayne blushed a little bit, but Ian folded the coloring up and handed it back to him. Damien was confused, to say the least, but didn't dwell on it, instead, getting up and grabbing both his stuff and Shayne's. They said their goodbyes to Ian and headed out. The ride to their apartment passed in relative silence, giving Damien time to think. He didn't want to broach the subject with little Shayne, but he wanted to know why he had been in such an off mood today. When they finally reached home, Shyne quickly ran to the bedroom, digging through their drawers to find his dinosaur onesie. Damien smiled, he was amazed at how much Shayne loved that thing.

"You want some help?" he asked, poking his head around the corner to see Shayne struggling.

"Yes please," Shayne looked up at him with the softest, most innocent look in his eyes, Damien could tell he was completely lost in his headspace now, and he was happy. Hopefully, this would fix the weird mood he'd been in. He walked over, helping Shayne get his feet in, and pull the sleeves on, zipping it up.

"Can we watch little mermaid?" Shayne asked, swinging his feet over the side of the bed once Damien has stood up.

"Of course. Do you have lunch first? You never did eat," Shayne nodded happily, "Well, come on. We can start the movie and I'll make lunch for us while it starts, how bout that?" Shayne quickly ran to the movie case, knowing exactly where the movie in question stood. At the top of the case, where the best movie should always be, in his exact words. Damien took the movie, sliding it into the system and starting it. He let Shayne take control of the couch as he disappeared into the kitchen to make lunch for the two of them. He made just a pretty simple lunch, chicken nuggets and mac, and cheese, but something he knew Shayne would like. Once it was done, he pulled out two plates, one for him and Shayne's special plate, with the divided quarters. He made sure to put enough ketchup in the third empty quarter, leaving one-quarter open that he filled with a few baby carrots. He did the same to his plate and headed out to the living room.

"Baby, its lunchtime. Can you get the tv trays for me?" Shayne looked up from the movie at the sound of his voice, quickly getting up and setting up the requested trays. Damien set the plates down, then went back to the kitchen and got Shayne a glass of apple juice, himself a glass of water. They ate quietly, watching the movie instead of talking. Once they were done, and Damien made sure Shayne had drunk all of his juice, he took care of the dishes and trays, barely sitting back down before Shayne quickly engulfed him in cuddles. He laughed, happily accepting them. After a little while, Shayne dozed off, falling asleep against Damien's shoulder. After making sure he was asleep, Damien paused the movie, picking up Shayne and carrying him to their bed, tucking him in and letting him sleep. As he left the room to clean the kitchen up a little bit, his phone buzzed. Opening it, he saw a text from Ian.

_All good?_

_Yeah, all good._


End file.
